Pássaros Negros
by Tay DS
Summary: Quando a culpa passa a atormentar, até onde a sanidade de uma pessoa pode ir? Songfic. Shinku’s POV.


**Nome: **Blackbirds

**Autora:** Tay DS

**Tag / Classificação: **PG10 / K+

**Sinopse:** Quando a culpa passa a atormentar, até onde a sanidade de uma pessoa pode ir? Songfic. Shinku's POV.

**Disclaimers:** Rozen Maiden não me pretence, e sim ao Peach-Pit. A música Blackbird também não me pertence, e sim aos seus compositores Mike Shinoda e Chester Bennington. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

x-------------------------x------------------------x

**Blackbirds**

"_Eu não sou um lixo... Eu não sou... Shinku."_

E mais uma vez esse sonho... Suigin Tou. Toda noite me pergunto se de fato fiz a coisa certa. Sei que Jun sempre diz que foi necessário, mas agora eu sinto a triste verdade do Jogo de Alice.

À noite, eu me acordo e me pego tremendo. Suando frio mais uma vez. Vejo minhas outras irmãs ao redor, mas me sinto sozinha neste meio. Algo me falta. E nada posso fazer para aliviar essa dor... Essa perda.

Jun já disse para tentar esquecer, e seguir em frente várias vezes. Mas eu não consigo. De fato, tentar começar de novo é bem mais difícil do que imaginei. Às vezes queria que nada acontecesse que apenas fosse tudo como era antes. Quando havia apenas o escuro de minha maleta, sem ao menos importar com o Jogo... Pff! Que besteira é essa? Posso estar triste, mas jamais abandonaria a luz do sol novamente.

Medo. Tenho medo do escuro. É por isso que eu tento aproveitar a luz do sol. Pois quando a noite chega, e todos vão dormir, eles estão à espreita. Aqueles que causam tanto sofrimento vêm para atormentar. Vejo penas negras em todo lugar, ilusões de uma mente a ponto de perder a sanidade.

O sol nasce mais uma vez. Meus sonhos, ou melhor, meus pesadelos se vão, e a minha realidade vem. Hina Ichigo, Souseiseki e Suiseiseki parecem normais. Tenho inveja delas. Pois aquilo não atormenta a elas como me atormenta. Talvez isso aconteça porque eu a vi partir daquele jeito. Não tomei sua Rosa Mística, como regra do Jogo de Alice, pois não consegui.

Aquele momento... Aquele sentimento que ela sentia que a fazia se mexer mesmo sem um médium, mais forte do que qualquer outro já visto até mesmo por um ser humano. O amor. A mesma razão que me levou a fazer o que fiz. Para uma boneca, pode ser algo insano falar de amor, mas Suigin Tou tinha seu amor pelo Pai, o nosso criador.

Eu amo o Pai, mas quando olho para o Jun e lembro-me de todos os sacrifícios que ele fez para me ajudar, eu me pergunto se o Pai não é cruel em fazer lutarmos assim. Em fazer nos sentir assim.

Quanta bobagem! É o que eu gostaria de dizer sempre, mas há um fundo de verdade nisso, e eu sinto isso.

O sol se põe, e o dia se vai. Mais uma noite para enfrenter. Mais pesadelos para ter durante o sono. Sinto que estou dormindo menos do que antes. Não por falta de sono, porém por medo. Medo do que posso ver a cada pesadelo que posso ter referente àquele episódio.

Nada muda. As mesmas imagens. As mesmas penas. E culpa tragando-me para a dor. Para o sofrimento.

Posso ver que Jun também sente o mesmo. Aquele que nomeei de servo e me aceitou como sua boneca, e eu aceitei como meu médium. Ele também sofre silenciosamente. Tento esconder minhas dores dele. Mas ele sabe o que eu sinto, e não hesita em me ajudar. A passar por tudo isso.

E mesmo assim, me sinto sozinha em meio a tudo e todos.

Meus tremores, as noites em claro, o suor frio, os gritos, o fogo, tudo já passou a ser cotidiano. E acho que era isso a intenção da Suigin Tou desde o início. Ou não. Não dela, mas do Pai talvez?

Agora sei como é perder uma irmã. Uma parte de mim.

E mais uma vez a noite cai. E os pesadelos vêm. A imagem de Suigin Tou pegando fogo mais uma vez me atormentando. As penas negras. Os pássaros negros que me levam para o sofrimento.

Os pássaros negros que tiram de mim a sanidade, e levam-me para a escuridão eterna. Eles me esperam no mundo dos loucos, para completar o que já foi iniciado...

_Blackbirds following me_

_I'm digging out my grave_

_They close in, swallowing me_

_The pain, it comes in waves_

_I'm getting back what I gave_

x-------------------------x------------------------x

**NA: **Oneshot finalizado! Ficou menor do que eu planejei, o que não é comum acontecer se pegarmos o meu histórico de autora xDD Eu realmente dei uma parada na minha atual fic de Kingdom Hearts, já que essa semana haverá prova na faculdade. Porém, ao ouvir a nova música do Linkin Park, eu simplesmente não resisti E já que era um oneshot, então fiquei decidida a fazer! E admito que é a minha primeira fanfic com Rozen Maiden. Então sejam bons e deixem reviews, certo?


End file.
